lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΦΩΤΟΝΙΟ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Σεπτέμβριος 4 του 2016 Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των πειραμάτων για την αποκάλυψη της φύσης του φωτός η ονομασία φωτόνιο δεν προέρχεται από τον Planck (1900) που ανακάλυψε ότι το φως έχει σωματιδιακή φύση (όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτωνας) και μάλιστα ότι εκπέμπεται κατά ποσότητες (κβάντα) ενέργειας Ε = hν. Επίσης ούτε και ο Αϊνστάιν (1905) τις ποσότητες αυτές τις ονόμασε φωτόνια με τη σωματιδιακή φύση και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτωνας, αφού για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, ενώ δέχθηκε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, και ενώ γνώριζε ότι για την ερμηνεία του μέλανος σώματος η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell κατέληξε σε αδιέξοδα, εν τούτοις στην εισαγωγή της εργασίας του για το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο, επηρεασμένος από τις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell, δέχτηκε ότι οι ποσότητες ενέργειας του Planck είναι τα κβάντα των λαθεμένων πεδίων του Maxwell. (Invalid Maxwell's equations). Γι αυτό το 1910 ο Planck τα κβάντα πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν τα χαρακτήρισε ως αμφιλεγόμενες εικασίες, ενώ το 1907 έγραψε ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα εξαιτίας της ενέργειας Ε= hν και γι αυτό καμπυλώνουν εξαιτίας της βαρυτητας, όπως ακριβώς το προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Τελικά ύστερα από τα πειράματα του Compton (1923), που ενίσχυσαν ακόμη πιο πολύ τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, o Lewis (1926) τα στοιχειώδη ποσά ενέργειας Ε =hν τα ονόμασε φωτόνια από την Ελληνική λέξη φώτα. Πάντως, με την ονομασία αυτή δεν άλλαξε τίποτα ως προς την αρχική ερμηνεία του Αϊνστάιν, όπως δηλαδή προτάθηκαν τα κβάντα των λαθεμένων πεδίων του Maxwell, και γι αυτό το λόγο στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (993) παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων με τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman (1963) που έδειξαν την μη εγκυρότητα των εξισώσεων του Maxwell ( Invalid Maxwell's equations) . Επίσης στο συνέδριο του 1993 απέδειξα όχι μόνο ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα και αντίθετα φορτία αλλά και το γεγονός ότι είναι άκυρη η σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν (Invalidity of special relativity). Λόγου χάρη ενώ η παρακάτω εξίσωσης του Dirac θεωρήθηκε ως μια από τις σημαντικότερες θεωρητικές ανακαλύψεις όλων των εποχών''' E2 = p2c2 + m2c4''' τελικά αυτή η εξίσωση της λεγόμενης Σχετικιστικής Κβαντομηχανικής συνετέλεσε στην αναχαίτιση της προόδου της Κβαντικής Φυσικής επειδή για τη διατύπωσή της ο Dirac στηρίχτηκε στην άκυρη ενέργεια ηρεμίας του Αϊνστάιν (Invalid rest energy) με αποτέλεσμα να νομίζει κάποιος ότι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου Ε = pc υπάρχει εξαιτίας της υποτιθέμενης μηδενικής μάζας του φωτονίου, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα η σχέση Ε = pc προκύπτει από τη σχέση Ε = (mc)c = mc2 όπου m = hν/c2 . Δηλαδή E = hν = mc2. Παρόλα αυτά σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί επηρεασμένοι από τα κβάντα των λαθεμένων πεδίων εξακολουθούν το φωτόνιο να το ερμηνεύουν όπως ακριβώς το δέχθηκε ο Αϊνστάιν ως κβάντο πεδίων χωρίς μάζα το 1905 παρότι αργότερα (1938) εγκατέλειψε o ίδιος την περίεργη ιδέα της καμπύλωσης του κενού καθώς έγραψε στο βιβλίο του “ H εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική” ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα και καμπυλώνει από τη βαρύτητα του Ηλίου όταν ακτίνες φωτός διέρχονται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο, όπως συμβαίνει και με τα άλλα σώματα. Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν μιας τέτοιας παλαιάς ερμηνείας που εκφράζεται ακόμα και σήμερα στο θέμα “Photon-WIKIPEDIA” ασκείται αναγκαστική κριτική υπό το φως όλων των πειραμάτων της Κβαντικής Φυσικής και οπτικής, προκειμένου ο κάθε αναγνώστης να ξεχωρίσει τις αντιφάσεις των θεωριών από τους νόμους της φύσης, αναφορικά με το αν το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα ή αν δεν έχει μάζα οπότε θα μπορούσε με τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του κβάντου του πεδίου να μεσολαβεί στις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις, όπως στη θεωρία του Καρτέσιου μεσολαβούσαν στη βαρύτητα τα λαθεμένα βαρυτικά κύματα που μεταδίδονταν μέσω ενός υποθετικού αιθέρα . Σύμφωνα με το πλήθος των πειραμάτων της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής σήμερα είναι πια τελείως γνωστό ότι επιβεβαιώθηκε η εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση των σωμάτων, όπως ακριβώς έχει διατυπωθεί στον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και όπως εκφράζεται στους δυο βασικούς νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820). Παρόλα αυτά στη WIKIPEDIA διαβάζουμε ότι το φωτόνιο είναι ο φορέας δύναμης μέσω εικονικών φωτονίων. Δηλαδή εδώ διακρίνουμε αντιφάσεις, όπου θα πρέπει ο καθένας να ρωτήσει αν τελικά ισχύουν οι νόμοι της φύσης ή οι θεωρίες του Καρτέσιου, του Maxwell, του Αϊνστάιν κ.λ.π., που κατέληξαν σε αδιέξοδα, αφού πια στην ακαριαία ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη των νόμων της φύσης δεν υπάρχουν ούτε εικονικά φωτόνια μα ούτε και τα ανύπαρκτα γκλουόνια χωρίς μάζα των λεγομένων ισχυρών δυνάμεων, αφού αφενός σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν και αφετέρου στην εργασία μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) αποδείχθηκε περίτρανα ότι η πυρηνική δύναμη είναι καθαρά ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη μικρής εμβέλειας, όπως προβλέπουν οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικοί νόμοι της φύσης και όχι οι ποικίλες θεωρίες που κατέληξαν σε αδιέξοδα. (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstain). Σήμερα άλλωστε πολλοί φυσικοί δέχονται ότι οι δυνάμεις στη φύση είναι μόνο αυτές των νόμων της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα " Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα" διαβάζουμε ότι στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν οι υποθετικές ισχυρές και ασθενικές δυνάμεις των θεωριών, αλλά οιδυνάμεις των φυσικών νόμων. Το δεύτερο που διαβάζουμε στη WIKIPEDIA είναι ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μηδενική μάζα ηρεμίας. Εδώ θα πρέπει να διευκρινίσουμε ότι σύμφωνα με τους νόμους της φύσης η μάζα ηρεμίας και η σχετικιστική μάζα που προτάθηκαν από τον Αϊνστάιν στην ειδική σχετικότητα είναι άκυρες υποθέσεις, διότι έρχονται σε αντίφαση με τη σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας Μο που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτωνας στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Άλλωστε τη σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας την επανέφερε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στη γενική σχετικότητα (Invalid general relativity) και ήρθε σε αντίθεση με τον εαυτό του. (Einstein rejects himself) . Λόγου χάρη η καμπύλωση του φωτός που είχε προβλεφθεί από το Νεύτωνα και επιβεβαιώθηκε από τον Soldner το 1801 εμφανίστηκε ξανά στη γενική σχετικότητα (1915), όπου η υποτιθέμενη μηδενική μάζα του φωτονίου εξανάγκασε τον Αϊνστάιν να απαξιώσει τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα και να εισηγηθεί την περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπύλωσης του κενού, παρότι αργότερα (1938) αναγκάστηκε να επιστρέψει στις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα. Στην πραγματικότητα η καμπύλωση του φωτός όπως την αναφέρει και ο Planck (1907) εξηγείται αν εφαρμοσθεί ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα πάνω στο φωτόνιο που έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 γεγονός που το ομολόγησε από πολύ νωρίς και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν γράφοντας ότι το φωτόνιο έχει την ιδιότητα να μεταφέρει αδράνεια. Άλλωστε σύμφωνα με τον ορισμό του Lewis φωτόνιο είναι η ποσότητα ενέργειας η οποία αν είναι μηδενική δεν δίνει τον ορισμό του φωτονίου. Ύστερα από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων στην περίπτωση που η ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου είναι κάθετη στη βαρυτική δύναμη Fg απέδειξα ότι η μάζα του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 παρά την επιτάχυνση (du/dt) προς τη διεύθυνση της Fg παραμένει ως σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας όπως συμβαίνει και με όλα τα σώματα που επιταχύνονται στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε Fg = dp/dt = m(du/dt) όπου η μάζα m = hν/c2 δεν μεταβάλλεται διότι συμπεριφέρεται ως σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας, αφού όπως απέδειξε και ο Γαλιλαίος η ταχύτητα των σωμάτων στην κάθετη διεύθυνση της Fg δεν επηρεάζεται από τη δύναμη της βαρύτητας. Το ίδιο λοιπόν συμβαίνει και στο φωτόνιο όπου η σταθερή ταχύτητα c ως κάθετη στην Fg δεν επηρεάζεται από τη δύναμη της βαρύτητας. Αντίθετα όταν η ταχύτητα c είναι παράλληλη της Fg τότε με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα η ταχύτητα c δεν μπορεί να μεταβληθεί και τελικά έχουμε μεταβολή της μάζα m του φωτονίου (όχι σχετικιστική) όπως συμβαίνει στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Δηλαδή Fg = dp/dt = c(dm/dt) Από εδώ προκύπτει και η μεταβολή της ενέργειας η οποία εξηγεί τη μεταβολή της συχνότητας εξ αιτίας της βαρύτητας καθώς και τις μαύρες τρύπες. Δηλαδή Fgds = dW = hdν = (dp/dt)ds = c(dm/dt)ds = dmc2 Ας σημειωθεί ότι σε αυτή την περίπτωση η επιτάχυνση προς τη διεύθυνση της σταθερής ταχύτητας c προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν κάτω από τη συστολή του μήκους και τη διαστολή του χρόνου (Discovery of length contraction). Με άλλα λόγια εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η αύξηση της μάζας του φωτονίου που σχετίζεται με την αύξηση της ενέργειας E = hν δεν έχει καμία σχέση με την άκυρη ισοδυναμία μάζας- ενέργειας του Αϊνστάιν, (Ενέργεια μάζα), διότι ούτε η μάζα μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια αλλά ούτε και η ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε μάζα (Energy does not turn to mass). Επίσης αυτό το αποτέλεσμα συγκρινόμενο με την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του φωτονίου με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της ενοποίησης των δυνάμεων. (Ενοποίηση δυνάμεων). Το τρίτο που διαβάζουμε στη WIKIPEDIA είναι ότι η κυματική και σωματιδιακή φύση του ενός φωτονίου που ανακλάται ή διαθλάται στο γυαλί εξηγείται καλύτερα από την κβαντομηχανική. Πάντως στην πραγματικότητα η ανάκλαση ή η διάθλαση εξαρτάται από τον προσανατολισμό των ταλαντώσεων του διπολικού φωτονίου. (Φως και Κβαντική Φυσική). Το τέταρτο που διαβάζουμε στη WIKIPEDIA είναι ότι το φαινόμενο Compton (1923) επικύρωσε τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν και γι αυτό το λόγο το 1926 ο Lewis τα κβάντα πεδίων τα ονόμασε φωτόνια. Στην πραγματικότητα το φαινόμενο Compton ( Correct Compton Effect) έδειξε ότι το φωτόνιο κατά την αλληλεπίδραση με το ηλεκτρόνιο προσφέρει όχι μόνο την ενέργεια hν αλλά και τη μάζα του m = hν/c2 με αποτέλεσμα να αυξάνεται όχι μόνο η ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και η μάζα Μο του ηλεκτρονίου σε μάζα Μ σε συμφωνία με την παρακάτω σχέση. M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2). Πραγματικά η χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού πάνω σε αυτή τη σχέση έδειξε ότι στην αλληλεπίδραση του φωτονίου με το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν ισχύει η απλή σχέση του Αϊνστάιν (hν = ΔΕ) αλλά η σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2. Δηλαδή M2c2 = M2u2 ή 2MdM c2 = 2MdMu2 + 2uduM2 ή dMc2 = d(Mu)u = dW και επειδή σύμφωνα με το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε Fds = dW = (dp/dt)ds =(dMu/dt)ds = d(Mu)u Τότε μπορούμε να γράψουμε dMc2`= dW ή ΔΕ/ΔΜ =c2 Τελικά αυτή η σχέση σε συνδυασμό και με την παρακάτω σχέση της αλληλεπίδρασης του διπολικού φωτονίου με το ηλεκτρόνιο με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon -Matter Interaction): hν/m =ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Με άλλα λόγια το φαινόμενο Compton δεν επικύρωσε τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν όπως μας το περιγράφει η WIKIPEDIA, αφού εδώ το φωτόνιο προσφέρει όχι μόνο την ενέργεια hν όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν αλλά και τη μάζα του m = hν/c2. Το πέμπτο που διαβάζουμε στη WIKIPEDIA είναι ότι επικαλείται το λαθεμένο Καθιερωμένο Μοντέλο (Wrong Standard Model) σύμφωνα με το οποίο η έννοια του φωτονίου (Κβάντο πεδίων χωρίς μάζα) οδήγησε σε βαρυσήμαντες εξελίξεις στην πειραματική φυσική. Στην πραγματικότητα το φωτόνιο οδήγησε σε τέτοιες πειραματικές εξελίξεις αλλά όχι με τη μορφή των κβάντων των πεδίων αλλά με τη μορφή των διπολικών φωτονίων που συμπεριφέρονται ως ηλεκτρικά δίπολα. Το έκτο που διαβάζουμε στη WIKIPEDIA είναι ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει φορτία. Πραγματικά μια απλή εξέταση της συμπεριφοράς του φωτονίου όταν διέρχεται ανάμεσα από ηλεκτρικές πλάκες μας δίνει τα ίδια αποτελέσματα που έδινε και το νετρόνιο τον καιρό που ανακαλύφθηκε(1932). Δηλαδή τόσο το φωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο μας δείχνουν ότι δεν έχουν φορτία. Όμως μεταγενέστερα πειράματα πάνω στο σπιν των νετρονίων και πρωτονίων όπως είναι οι μαγνητικές ροπές και τα πειράματα της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη της δομής των νουκλεονίων: Νετρόνιο : +4u +8d = 288 quarks Πρωτόνιο: +5d +4u = 288 quarks όπου τα νουκλεόνια αλληλεπιδρούν μέσω των φορτισμένων έξτρα κουάρκ για να μας δώσουν την ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης των πυρήνων. Το ίδιο λοιπόν συμβαίνει και με το διπολικό φωτόνιο (Discovery of dipole nature of photon) το οποίο αν δεν είχε τη διπολική μορφή δεν θα ασκούσε ροπή επάνω του ένας ισχυρός μαγνήτης. (Faraday effect, 1845). Άλλωστε εξαιτίας του διπολικού χαρακτήρα το φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως (σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα) με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων Ey και Bz όχι των λαθεμένων πεδίων αλλά της πραγματικής ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης (Intensity and false field): Ey(-e)dy = dW Bz(-e)(dy/dt) =Fm ή Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dMc και επειδή Ey/Bz = c θα έχουμε dW/dM = c2 ή hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Ας σημειωθεί ότι η αντίστροφη εξίσωση με τη μορφή ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 εξηγεί όλα τα φαινόμενα του ελλείμματος της μάζας στα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα ενώ οι θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν καταλήγουν σε αντιφάσεις. Με λίγα λόγια η διπολική μορφή του φωτονίου μας ερμηνεύει σωστά το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο (Correct explanation of photoelectric effect), όπου η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ αλλά και της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Σε περίπτωση που το φωτόνιο έχει πάρα πολύ μεγάλη ενέργεια hν που να αντιστοιχεί σε μάζα δυο φορές πιο μεγάλη από τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου τότε το διπολικό φωτόνιο που αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο ενός ηλεκτρονίου δεν απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο αλλά το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου σε μια πολύ κοντινή απόσταση εξαιτίας των ισχυρών δυνάμεων Coulomb κατορθώνει και μετατρέπει το διπολικό φωτόνιο σε ηλεκτρόνιο (-e) και ποζιτρόνιο (+e) όπου τα αντίθετα φορτία δίνουν την ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια του συστήματος ηλεκτρόνιο-ποζιτρόνιο. Δηλαδή σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας έχουμε τη μετατροπή της ενέργειας hν του φωτονίου σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του συστήματος (Δίδυμη Γέννηση), καθώς και τη μετατροπή της μάζας του φωτονίου σε μάζες ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου. Το έβδομο που διαβάζουμε στη WIKIPEDIA είναι ότι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου Ε = pc προκύπτει από τη σχετικιστική σχέση E2 = m2c4 + p2c2 με μάζα m = 0 . Βέβαια η παραπάνω σχετικιστική σχέση του Dirac (1928) θεωρείται ακόμη ότι είναι μια από τα μεγαλύτερα επιτεύγματα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα αναχαιτίζει την πρόοδο της επιστήμης. Λόγου χάρη ενώ οι μαθηματικές σχέσεις είναι άψογες, εν τούτοις το αποτέλεσμα είναι απατηλό, επειδή ο Dirac στηρίχθηκε στις παρακάτω άκυρες ενέργειες ηρεμίας και στις απατηλές σχετικιστικές ενέργειες ως εξής: E2 = M2c4 . Επειδή M2 = Mo2c4 c2/(c2-u2) θα έχουμε E2 = Mo2c2 – u2 ). Αλλά c4 μπορεί να γραφεί c4 = c4 – u2c2 + u2 c2. Δηλαδή E2 = Mo2c2[ (c4-u2c2 + u2c2)/(c2-u2) = Mo2c2-u2)/(c2-u2) + u2c2/(c2-u2) ή E2 = Mo2c2[ c2 + u2c2/(c2 –u2) ] = Mo2c4 + Mo2c2u2c2/(c2-u2) Και επειδή Mo2c2/(c2-u2) = M2 τελικά θα έχουμε E2 = Mo2c4 + M2u2c2 Και επιπλέον αφού Mu = p τελικά μπορούμε να γράψουμε E2 = Mo2c4 + p2c2 Το όγδοο που διαβάζουμε στη WIKIPEDIA είναι ο λεγόμενος πειραματικός έλεγχος της μάζας του φωτονίου με το σκεπτικό πως σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας αν το φωτόνιο είχε μάζα δεν θα μπορούσε να κινηθεί με την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Εδώ διευκρινίζουμε ότι στο φαινόμενο Compton το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν μπορεί να κινηθεί ίσα με την ταχύτητα του φωτός επειδή ακριβώς συμβαίνει το αντίθετο από αυτό που πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν. Με άλλα λόγια μόνο η μάζα του φωτονίου είναι υπεύθυνη που δεν μπορεί το ηλεκτρόνιο να κινηθεί ίσα με την ταχύτητα του φωτός επειδή είναι υποχρεωμένο να απορροφά όχι μόνο την ενέργεια αλλά και τη μάζα του φωτονίου. Η μάζα του διπολικού φωτονίου λοιπόν σύμφωνα με τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους διαφέρει από τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου διότι είναι το μόνο σωματίδιο της φύσης το οποίο συμπεριφέρεται ως ηλεκτρικό δίπολο με μάζα m = hν/c2 εξαιτίας της σταθερής ταχύτητας c. Το ένατο που διαβάζουμε στη WIKIPEDIA είναι ότι το πείραμα ων δυο σχισμών του Thomas Young (1801) με την αποκάλυψη της κυματικής φύσης του φωτός ήταν εκείνο που απέρριψε οριστικά τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτωνας. Εδώ διευκρινίζεται ότι ο Νεύτωνας προέβλεψε όχι μόνο την καμπύλωση του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκε την ίδια χρονιά από τον Soldner, όταν δηλαδή πραγματοποιήθηκε και το πείραμα του Young αλλά προέβλεψε και την κυματική φύση του φωτός, που αποδείχθηκε πολύ αργότερα ότι συμβαίνει και στο ίδιο το ηλεκτρόνιο που οδήγησε στην ανάπτυξη της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής του Schrodinger (1926). Το ένατο που διαβάζουμε στη WIKIPEDIA είναι ότι η σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός του Νεύτωνα δεν μπορεί εύκολα να εξηγήσει τη διάθλαση, περίθλαση συμβολή κ.λ.π. του φωτός. Εδώ πάλι διευκρινίζεται ότι ο Νεύτων μέσω του φαινομένου των χρωμάτων προέβλεψε και την κυματική φύση του φωτός. Λόγου χάρη το διπολικό φωτόνιο όταν ταλαντώνεται στην παράλληλη διεύθυνση προς το επίπεδο του γυαλιού ανακλάται, ενώ όταν ταλαντώνεται στην κάθετη διεύθυνση διαθλάται, διότι τη στιγμή που συναντά την επιφάνεια του γυαλιού το ένα φορτίο από τα δυο είναι υποχρεωμένο να κινηθεί με μικρότερη ταχύτητα από ό,τι το άλλο που κινείται στο κενό. Αυτό συμβαίνει επειδή το διπολικό φωτόνιο μας εξηγεί γιατί το φως τρέχει λιγότερο στο γυαλί από ό,τι στο κενό. Στο κενό λόγου χάρη η ταχύτητα από το ηλεκτρικό δίπολο (διπολικό φωτόνιο) είναι c διότι στην περίπτωση που η ταχύτητα είναι κάθετη στην απόσταση a των φορτίων η ηλεκτρική έλξη του νόμου Coulomb είναι ίση με την μαγνητική άπωση του νόμου του Ampere, αφού ο Weber το 1856 απέδειξε ότι K/k = c2. Εδώ διευκρινίζουμε και πάλι ότι για ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο με φορτία +q και -q που κινείται κάθετα με την ταχύτητα u κάθετα προς την απόσταση r των φορτίων τότε η ηλεκτρική δύναμη έλξης θα δίδεται από το νόμο του Coulonb: Fe = Kq2/r2 ενώ η μαγνητική δύναμη άπωσης θα δίδεται από το νόμο του Ampere: Fm = kq2u2/r2 και επειδή K/k = c2 θα έχουμε Fe/Fm = c2/u2 οπότε για u =c θα έχουμε Fe = Fm . Όμως όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο κινείται μέσα στο γυαλί η πόλωση των μορίων του γυαλιού μειώνει την ηλεκτρική έλξη με αποτέλεσμα το διπολικό φωτόνιο να είναι υποχρεωμένο να τρέχει με ταχύτητα υ